nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Website: www.obs.lo
}}||class="hiddenStructure noprint"}}>http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title= }&action=edithttp://www.obs.lo/ |- | colspan="2" style="border:2px solid lightslategray; border-top:0; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:.5em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:.5em; padding:.2em; padding-top:5px; font-size: }%" | Welcome to the only official website of the Oceana Broadcasting System! Information Oceana Broadcasting System is the state television and radio broadcaster of Oceana. On this site you can find information about OBS, our team and you can see some of our programs live! We also have a news page with interesting things about what's happening at our television and radio organization at the moment. Our team This is our team, people receiving payments are marked with a †: * Oos Wes Ilava† - director, founder, webmaster. * Anton Windt - coordinator IOB. * Donald Smith† - coordinator television, presenter. * Dwayne Jólkavský - presenter. * Esten Freeman† - presenter, disk-jockey. * Hans Koene - presenter, disk-jockey. * Gé Meuleners - presenter, coordinator COB. * George Eastfields† - technical support. * Graham Abrahams - leader PGOB, presenter. * Jean Haovelinx - leader LOB, presenter. * John Klerx - leader RCOB, presenter. * Jonas Hladovka mr.† - script writer. * Lee Berghe-Hrád - disk-jockey, presenter. * Man Johnson† - presenter, meteorologist. * Marc Hlinka - leader SOB, presenter. * Maria Ský-Hladovka† - coordinator radio, presenter. * Mike Hustróva - presenter. * Nancy Fromfields - presenter. * Pete Hrád† - presenter, coordinator television. * Philip Trevour† - presenter, coordinator IOB. * Ray Ský-Fromfields† - presenter, coordinator COB. * Ronald Winter - journalist, coordinator IOB. * Sam Winter† - ICT, technical support. * Shaun Ský - presenter, coordinator sports. * Sjan Koene - presenter. * Wolfgang Eastfields† - presenter, coordinator radio. And several actors, other presenters, the marketing team and the technical staff. News ; Reorganization OBS (11-28-2010) The Oceana Broadcasting System has been reorganised. This means that several shows will have to disappear. On December 5, we will make our final decision. For now, several shows will be on our "pay attention"-list. Especially the radio will get a huge reorganization which means less expensive shows, more news and overall more music. Shows that will possibly disappear from the radio are: Getting up with Jean Haovelinx, Maria Ský-Hladovka's Talking Point, PGOB Doc, Oceana Late on the Radio and Traditsionalni Oshenna. Shows that will possibly disappear from the television are: Kabelkrant and photographs, Green investments in Oceana, Live from the RCC Saint Urban, Invest in Solar Energy and Night TV. Several shows will end next week and therefore will surely disappear: East Hills Doc, Hurb Doc, Walking along the Beaver River and The History of Oceana. The radio show Daily Comedy will be moved to the television broadcaster. Several television shows will be lengthened: Children's hour and Oceana Late. There will also be a change in the moment of broadcast of several shows. Oceana Late will be broadcast earlier on the evening for example. ; Site online (11-28-2010) Our site is finally online! Now you can view three of our best viewed shows online on your laptop, PC or even your mobile phone. Watch your favorite OBS programs everywhere you want and at every moment you want! Live broadcasts Here we will be publishing new live broadcasts. To be expected: * Children's hour - 16.00-17.30. * Marc Hlinka's Talk Show - 19.00-19.30. * RegioSoap: That Mouning Is O'Temon - 20.00-20.30. ---- Hosted by Oos Wes Ilava and the OBS. Edit. |} OBS